benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Gene Kim
thumb|left|Gene KimGene Kim - Doktor protestanckiej teologi baptystycznej, dyspensacjonalista, KJV Only pochodzenia Koreańskiego. Pastor Biblijnego Kościoła Baptystycznego San Jose Biblie. Uzyskał swój licencjat, stopień magistra i doktorat w Pensacola Biblie Institite and University of California w Berkeley. Cesacjonista. Uczeń doktora Petera Sturgesa Ruckmana. Spożywanie Alkoholu - Doktor Gene Kim, Sprzeczność Mormonizmu - Doktor Gene Kim, Co robić gdy NIC nie pomaga - Gene Kim, Jak świadczyć charyzmatykom - Doktor Gene Kim, Rzymian 8:28 - Doktor Gene Kim, Perry Stone, Mowa na językach - Doktor Gene Kim, Halloween - Doktor Gene Kim, Ponad 100 pocisków - skraj wojny w Palestynie - Doktor Gene Kim, 15 Listopad, 2019 Rok, Historyczne Dowody Kanonu Biblijnego - Doktor Gene Kim, ŁATWO usuwajac zamieszanie odnośnie pokuty - Doktor Gene Kim, Spożywanie Mięsa - Doktor Gene Kim, Rzymian 11:21-24 - Doktor Gene Kim Jak świadczyć ateistom - Doktor Gene Kim, Świadkowie Jehowy kompletnie zniszczeni w czterech wersetach - Doktor Gene Kim Stanowczy przeciwknik New IFB Stevena Andersona oraz Jamesa Whita. Świadek charyzmatycznego wydarznia w Brownsville podczas występu Beny Hinna. W 2010 roku napisał i opublikował książkę broniącą Petera Sturgesa Ruckmana "Ruckmanism Ruckus". W zasadzie poszedłem na jedno ze spotkań z Beny Hinnem, miał przebudzenie w Brownsville; to sławne charyzmatyczne przebudzenie. Chciałem zobaczyć z pierwszej ręki dlaczego ludzie podążają za tym człowiekiem i czemu ma tak wielu ludzi. Wiecie jaką jedną rzecz zauważyłem? Okłamują cię w telewizji; gdy pokazują ci spotkanie z Beny Hinnem, nie pokazują ci wszystkiego. Ponieważ gdy przychodzi do prawdziwych szalonych części w których wiesz że to karnawał, nie jest to od Boga, Ducha Świętego, wycinają to. Gdy byłem na tym spotkaniu z Beny Hinnem dla przykładu, Beny Hinn miał tą samą osobę - kobietę która przychodziła by zostać uzdrowiona trzykrotnie. I było tam jak, co? Z tysiąca nas? Czekających na swoją kolej? Ta poszczególna kobieta miała ból trzykrotnie, aby co? Zostać uleczona z różnego schorzenia tu, i z różnego schorzenia tam. Wtedy ten wielki dżentelmen wyszedł na przeciwko i chciał zostać uleczony i Beny Hinn w zasadzie powiedział "więc, w czym chcesz być uzdrowiony?" i ten człowiek odpowiedział "chce stracić wagę". I Beny Hinn po prostu naprawdę położył ręce i dmuchnął dając swój oddech i człowiek "Ooo" - wiecie. Chciałem zobaczyć jak podtrzymujący go złapią a oni byli położyli go jak to gdy upadł. I wtedy ten spory mężczyzna miał dziewczynę która przyszła, sama była dość duża, więc Beny Hinn powiedział "z czego chcesz być uzdrowiona? Chcesz stracić wagę również?" I wtedy ona "tak, tak" i wtedy ludzie zaczęli wszyscy się śmiać jakby to był pokaz komediowy, ale dziwną rzeczą jest to że wzięli to jako pokaz komedii w całej swojej powadze. To jest żart bracia, to żart, to nie jest rzecz, byłem tam. Będą podążać z prądem ponieważ dają tam miłą muzykę, dlatego on lubi być jaskrawy - Beny Hinn. To wszystko hipnotyzuje, to wszystko tego rodzaju rzeczy, to demoniczne. Ustawianie nastroju tłumów. (...) Mówili na językach, wiecie co zrobiłem? Tam był człowiek zachowujący się jak "haba-czuba, haba-czuba, haba-czuba" i powiedziałem sobie "założę się że będzie mnie kopiował jeżeli będę głośniejszy niż on" i robiłem jak "Aj-ja-ja-ja-jaj-" - jak to, wiecie co człowiek za mną zaczął robić po tym? "A-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja" - zmienił nagle swój język. Przypuszczam że to prowadzenie Ducha Świętego? Widzicie? Mówienie na językach, to nie jest, to nie jest prowadzenie przez Ducha Świętego, to żart. (...) Gorsze było to jak Beny Hinn powiedział "chce byście wszyscy objęli się i powiedzieli kocham cię". I byłem wtedy jak "Nie, nie rób tego" i wtedy ta pani odwróciła się, spojrzała na mnie, ja spojrzałem na nią. I ona "Aaa, kocham cię!", ścisnęła mnie mocno a ja "Aaaaa" i wtedy poszła do mojego przyjaciela i powiedziała "kocham cię" ale on "Wrrrrg" i ona się odsunęła. Ale widzicie, to całkowity cyrk. Wiecie jak długo to trwało? 4 godziny, żadnej przerwy na łazienkę, wiecie dlaczego? Po to by utrzymać ciągły nastrój, by utrzymać pod kontrolą. I nie pokażą ci tego w telewizji. - Pastor Doktor Gene Kim, świadek podczas wydarzenia w ciągu "przebudzenia w Brownsville", źródło: "Top 10 Richest Pastors From SATAN". Who???", 2019 rok Dzieła: "Ruckmanism Ruckus", Gene Kim, 2010 rok Materiały w języku Polskim thumb|left|150 pxthumb|left|150px thumb|left|150 px thumb|left|150px thumb|left|150 px thumb|left|150 px thumb|left|150 px thumb|left|150 px thumb|left|150 px thumb|left|150 px thumb|left|150 px thumb|left|150 px thumb|left|150 px thumb|left|150px thumb|left|150 px thumb|left|150 px thumb|left|150 px thumb|left|150 px thumb|left|150 px thumb|left|150 px thumb|left|150 px thumb|left|150 px thumb|left|150px thumb|left|150 px thumb|left|150 px thumb|left|150 px thumb|left|150 pxthumb|left|150 pxthumb|left|150 pxthumb|left|150 pxthumb|left|150px Kategoria:Protestantyzm Kategoria:Chrześcijaństwo Kategoria:Dyspensacjonalizm Kategoria:Gene Kim Kategoria:KJV Kategoria:USA Kategoria:Cesacjonizm Kategoria:Baptyzm